


The Red Empress

by Harrish6



Category: Other Cartoons To Be Added, Other Fandoms To Be Added, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon), mass crossover - Fandom
Genre: .....MAYBE Not As Dark As It Sounds, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Animal Instincts, Assassination, Background Relationships, Blood and Violence, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Dysphoria, But She Is Going To Get Sorta Better, Character Death, Codependency, Complicated Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dubious Morality, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Dysphoria, Erythrophobia, Eventual Relationships, Families of Choice, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jacklyn Is Not Okay, Kinemortophobia, Magical Community, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Moral Lessons, Morally Ambiguous Character, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multiple Crossovers, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philophobia, Phobias, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Relationship(s), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Thanatophobia, Torture, Unconventional Families, Unhealthy Relationships, Unstable Character(s), War, leukophobia, not as dark as it sounds, we'll find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6
Summary: The world is a dark, cruel and cold place.The screams of the innocent go unheard, the sins of the tainted go unchecked. Everyone turning a blind eye and deaf ear to all the screams and deeds, what was the point if it wasn't happening to them? It wasn't their problem. The bystander effect ran supreme as did bliss.She was just like the rest of the masses, not listening to the screams or paying all the taint any mind.It made her death, her murder, all the more ironic.She died drowning in her own red blood, choking on the screams that went ignored. Dying alone, abandoned. betrayed and forgotten, she welcomed the darkness and numbness as a mercy once she closed her eyes one last time.She woke up to bright white light and giant hands pushing and pulling at her. It was when she was placed on something soft with a steady thump under it that she realized what had happened to her.Reincarnation. Rebirth. She was given a second chance to make things right!The world is a dark, cruel and cold place.But she is going to make it more, make it so much better.Jacklyn Spicer is going to force the world to change no matter what.Let the war for the Shen Gong Wu begin.





	The Red Empress

**_-What is Death? What makes it so terrifying?-_ **

Hands grabbing and pulling, harshly bruising the tender flesh as the struggle sounded out in the dying daylight. Tugging and pulling into a more secure area. The echoing of of hitting and struggling echoing out.

_'What's going on?'_

**_-Is it the Grim Reaper?-_ **

Screaming tore out, calling out for help as the struggle grew more desperate. Harsh breathing and words called out, hands growing more painful as they pulled all the more harder as the screams grew. Soon, shadows grew as the dragging led to a place out of sight. The screams went on, not unheard but ignored. No one came to help.

_'Who is screaming?'_

**_-While the Grim Reaper is a scary skeleton and not one anyone would want to meet after, before, or during their death, the myth of the Grim Reaper came after the action of death. The Grim Reaper like many others are a myth to give death a face, so that mortals have a face for it and for them to have a physical face to fear. The Grim Reaper is not death nor the true reason.-_ **

The hands eventually shoved the soft body away and into a place where there was no place to run. The tainted ones's faces grew twisted grins, there was no escaping now. No one was going to come, it wasn't there problem.

_'Why is no one coming to help?'_

**_-Is it because of the pain?-_ **

The glint of metal in the slowly dying daylight was the only warning before pain bloomed and red slowly took over. Blood splattered on the ground as pain filled screaming and crying came out. Begging for it all to stop and end. Laughter came out, mocking the wounded.

_'Where is everyone?'_

**_-Pain can be a factor, but there are peaceful deaths as well. Some people pass on in their sleep with no pain at all. Others are knocked out, so they can't feel any pain if there is any when they finally die. So while it can steam from the reason of death being terrifying, it is not the true reason.-_ **

The hands were back, pulling and tugging harshly as the blood started to pool. Thuds echoed out as the new white and red body fell to the ground. A yelp, then screaming. Soft tears started falling like a waterfall, mixing in crimson blood.

_'I don't understand!'_

**_-Is it because you are leaving your loved ones?-_ **

Screaming for help, for them to stop, only got laughter in return. A sneer and a whisper made the screaming stop for a moment. A soft face twisted as realization settled in; Betrayal. In the end, it made the screaming and struggle grow all the more, making blood flow faster.

_'How could this have happened?!'_

**_-Partly, but not quite there. Sure, you can fear leaving everyone one behind and fear loosing loved ones, but it's not the full reason. To loose a loved one can break a living person, but the dead side? Some people commit suicide, some want to leave the people they know behind. The living have to deal with the dead and the aftermath, not the act of dying. So while the person dying can fear leaving anyone behind, it is not the real or full reason as to why death is so terrifying.-_ **

The struggling and screaming done nothing as the pain grew, the ways of getting pain growing more creative as time ticked by. Blood flowing freely as the snapping of bones echoed out. The laughing growing more and more louder with every snap.

_'Who is doing this?'_

**_-So then, what is death? In the end, what makes it so fear inducing?-_ **

The red grew more and more, taking over everything. Skin slowly paling into white.

_'Why is there so much red?'_

**_-Death is not a person, place or thing, it just is. It is a force that can not be controlled or played, it is it's own power. Much like karma it will always be there.-_ **

The faces above, the ones laughing, slowly fading into shadows. Darken shadows that only brought wrath much like the demos from hell. The noise growing, becoming unbearable. All the while the screams never stopped. Soon choking sounded out.

_'Where is the noise coming from?'_

**_-In the end, that's a part of what makes it so terrifying. Death can not be controlled unless you are the one to end it, and even then you might not die as someone can save you. Death can happen anytime, anywhere in anyway. You can not know when it will happen.-_ **

Red liquid poured out, choking on the crimson life as the screams grew. The sun slowly went down, the sunset coming to life and color. The pain just growing more and more as time slowly ticked by. The whispers mocking just as the screaming was.

_'Where is everyone?'_

**_-The other part of the reason is the unknown and the end. No one truly knows what happens when you finally close your eyes for the final time, but everyone agrees that it is the end of your life. You will not see your loved ones again nor will you be able to do the things you wanted to do. The unknown fears many, it is something that no human can control.-_ **

A sudden bang, then one last harsh cry. Life fading from the eyes, nothing but red to see. The red sunset overhead them all, red under the body, red staining the now white body. Red. Red. R.E.D.

_'No more red....Please no more!'_

**_-The reason why so many humans fear death is simple; They can't control death. Death just is, and it will not easily bow to just anyone. Not just anyone can defy death or laugh in it's 'face'.  
Not everyone can do anything about it. No one can escape death._ **

Chest hurting, breathing growing weaker. Not much time. Bones broken, body broken. A kick to the side, one more choking as a large breath was taken in. One final scream.

_'Oh.....I'm the one screaming....'_

**_-But death is unknown and is said to favor some. So what happens after you die?-_ **

The red sunset as well as the faces were fading as the pain slowly went away. Eyes closing, darkness was welcomed. The slow beat of the heart steadily slowing to a stop.

_'I'm dying?....No....'_

**_-No one is sure, too many religions say something or another to give a answer, but no one can be certain until they pass on. So what is it? Heaven? Hell? Limbo?-_ **

Numbness took over, nothing but darkness. Yet the screaming and red was still there for a moment before nothing. The broken white body stained in red was left to rot not never a few minutes later once the heart stopped. Not a life was there, nothing but rot and death. Red crawled to a stop, pooling everywhere yet nowhere. The red sky burned and the white body glowed in the red light. One last breath, then nothing.

_'I'm already dead.'_

**_-Reincarnation?-_ **

Then hands pulling and pushing, giant hands. A blink and bright white light blinding blinding everything. Slowly, a steady beat started, breath was taken in, and then it started once more.

_'I'm dead....right?'_

**_-All that matters when death comes is that you have no regrets, as not everyone is given a second chance.....But what is you were given one? What would you do with it? Would you even want it?-_ **

Screaming, someone was screaming. Screaming overtook everything, a baby's wail sounded out in chorus with the screams. Something soft was soon placed, then a heart beat. The wailing stopped and the screams silenced for now.

_'I'm....not?'_

**_-But the true question in the end is this; Is death really the final end?-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit messy, but it's supposed to be. It is a chaotic and messy end, it is supposed to be slightly off. Not a lot of details, but it is supposed to be like that. Leaves a bit up in the air that may or may not be added to later on.


End file.
